Destiny
by Mizu Sousui
Summary: My friends and I have been separated by cruel fate. Now I must find them and find out who caused it.please R&R! I'm going to update soon!
1. Destiny Islands

I laid there in the sand resting, it was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the waves were calm, and all was quiet on Destiny Islands, until I got hit in the face with a soccer ball. "Whoa! Hey Will! Sorry! Are you okay!" Nick yelled.

"Ow, that hurt, and I was having a good day too. Thanks Nick." I said as I got up. "Hey, it's not my fault; Richard's the one who hit it not me." Nick said. "Don't even think about pinning this one on me Nick." Richard said. "Hey guys, where's the ball?" Greg asked.

"Maybe Greg ate it." Evan joked.

"Get over here and say that." Greg said.

"Make me." Evan replied. Greg started walking over to Evan and Evan started running.

"Get over here!" Greg yelled chasing after him.

"Those two will never grow up." Tim said as he walked over. "Yeah, makes you wonder if they're even fourteen." I said as I started to walk home. "Who knows, maybe they'll grow up." Richard said as he started following me. "Yeah sure, when we get off this stupid island." Kevin said as he came up behind us.

"Hey Kevin! We haven't seen you all day!" Where have you been?" Nick asked. "Just thinking, what if there's any thing out there instead of this island?" Kevin said. Suddenly we heard a scream. "What was that?" Richard asked. "Look!" Nick yelled. We saw raft being tossed and turned with someone on it. "What happened? It was calm a few minutes ago." Kevin said. "Come on lets go help them." I said as I ran over.

The raft hit the shore and broke apart, when the waves departed, someone was laying there face down. I ran over and kneeled beside them. It got up and started coughing, "Are you okay?" I asked. Then I realized it was a girl. She fainted so Nick picked her up and took her to the club house.

When I got back with some coconut soup, she was sitting up. I put the soup on the table and sat down in a chair behind her. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes, I think I am. Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Will, who are you?" I asked back.

"I don't know…I can't remember anything." She said grimly

"That's okay you'll probably remember it in a few days." I replied as I got the soup for her.

"Yeah, who knows." She said as she took a sip of the soup. "Blah! What is this?" she asked in disgust.

"It's coconut soup; it's practically the only thing other than wood, water and sand. Although, there are some other fruits here on the other side of the islands." I said. "Sorry if you don't like it, but you'll probably have to get used to it." I apologized, Nick then walked in with half a coconut in his hand.

"Here's some coconut milk mixed with mango and papaya juice." Nick said as he gave here the coconut shell, smiling.

"Thank you…um what's your name?" She asked.

"Nick, hope you like your drink." Nick said blushing.

"I do." she said.

I looked at both of them and decided to leave them alone for a while. "Well, I'll just leave both of you alone so that you two can get to know each other." I said as I went to the door and walked out.

She met everyone and we decided to go exploring to find some food for a party that night. "We'll all split up and meet back here when the sun goes down." I said and everyone agreed. I was searching through the jungle looking for something good, suddenly I heard screams. 'What's going on?' I thought then I saw Evan running past me being chased by Greg.

"Get back here so that I can hurt you!" Greg yelled

"He's after me lucky charms!" Evan yelled

"Idiots." I said to myself as I continued my search.

"I got some coconuts, papayas, and mangoes!" I yelled as I got back to our meeting place. No one was there, "Guess they haven't gotten back yet." I said as I lay down on the ground. "I'll just wait till they come back." Suddenly I heard a noise; I shot up and looked around…nothing. "Guess it was my imagination." I said as I laid back down. I heard it again; I got up and started to look around. I saw something moving in the trees, it had yellow eyes. "Get out here and fight like a…whatever you are." I said as I grabbed a stick. "Hey!" someone yelled behind me. I swung the stick across their head and they fell down. I looked at who it was and saw Richard,

"Richard! Don't do that!" I yelled.

"Ow, sorry, but I wanted to scare you a little, but not get smacked in the face." He said getting up. "It's time for the party, come on." He said heading back home

"Did you see anything while you were here?" I asked as we walked back.

"No, why do you ask?" Richard replied

"It's nothing." I said as we got back home.

"That was a great party." Nick said as we started going to our houses.

"Yeah, let's do it tomorrow." Tim said

"Sure if Greg doesn't eat all the food again." Evan said.

"Shut up!" Greg yelled

"Guys, come on, you've been going at each other all day, give it a rest." I said as I got to my house.

"Yeah, just fight tomorrow." Richard said yawning.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." I said as I went inside.

I was lying on my bed sleeping when I heard thunder outside. 'What's going on out there?' I thought as I went to the window. "Oh man." I said as I watched a huge tidal wave coming for the islands. I ran outside and tried to warn the others by yelling. No one came out of their huts. 'Maybe they went to higher ground.' I thought. Then I started to run toward the mountain so that maybe I can survive this. I was stopped by these strange shadows and they were surrounding me as if they wanted me. "Get away from me!" I yelled. Unfortunately I had nothing to defend myself with. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself. I tried to make a decision, but it was too late, the tidal wave came crashing down, and I was swept away.


	2. Traverse Town

I woke up in a bed. "Where am I?" I asked myself.

"You're in Traverse Town!" Someone yelled.

I shot up to see who it was and I saw a girl with a white headband on and a huge arm guard. "Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Yuffie, the ninja." She answered. "I found you on the street. You were knocked out."

"Oh, well thanks but I have to find my friends." I said getting up.

"Okay, but be careful of the heartless." Yuffie said.

I stopped before I opened the door. "What are the heartless?" I asked.

"They are dark beings, like shadows, with the brightest yellow eyes you've ever seen." Yuffie explained

I thought about what I saw on the islands. "Alright, I'll look out for them." I said as I walked out the door. When I walked out I was in a huge town, with lights everywhere. "Wow, this place is great. It's so bright and there are buildings, not huts." I said to my self. Then I bumped into someone by accident, "Oh, I'm so sorry and…wait Richard!" I yelled.

"Will? Hey Will! Are you okay?" Richard asked

"Yeah, you?" I asked

"Yeah, I just got out of a house, some guy named Leon found me." Richard said

"I was found by a girl named Yuffie." I said, "So what happened to you?" I asked.

"I saw the tidal wave coming, so I went to the other huts to warn everyone, but you were gone. So I decided to make sure you weren't sleeping, I started to open the door, but these things blocked me." Richard explained.

"You mean the Heartless?" I asked

"Yeah, how did you know?" Richard asked

"Yuffie told me." I said, "So what now? Look for the others?" I asked

"Yeah, although we don't have to look for Evan, do we?" Richard asked

"Whatever." I said.

We walked around town taking in the sights; there were bright lights, different people everywhere, some shops, a huge building with a bell on it, and a nice little café. We were having a great time until Heartless showed up again.

"What do they want with us?" Richard said

"I don't know! We don't even have any weapons!" I yelled. "What are we going to do?" I yelled. Then a figure jumped down and slashed all the heart less with a mysterious blade. When he was done, he turned to us "You guys okay?" It was Nick

"Yeah, thanks for getting rid of them. Where did you get that?" I asked pointing to the blade.

"It's a keyblade; I got it from a guy named Cid. It's called Diamond Dust." Nick explained as he made it disappear.

"Nice effect, how did you do that?" Richard asked.

"I'll tell you later, by the way do either of you know what happened to that girl?" Nick asked.

"No." Richard and I replied in unison.

"There you guys are! Hey come over here! We have some things for you!" Yuffie yelled.

"So what you're saying is that when a world is struck by the heartless, then the world is destroyed with them?" I asked Yuffie back at the house.

"Yep, unfortunately, your friends are also separated; they could be in any world." Yuffie replied.

"And to get them back you need some weapons." Leon said.

"How are we supposed to get weapons? I mean we have nothing. How are we supposed to save our friends?" I yelled as I slammed my fist on the bed. Then a keyblade appeared in my hand. "Whoa, that was cool." I said as I swung the keyblade around.

"What! How come everyone gets a keyblade but me?" Richard yelled, then, a keyblade appeared in his hand. "How did I do that?" Richard said in amazement.

"It must be your determination to save your friends." Someone said.

We turned to see a blonde haired man, wearing a red battle worn cape.

"Ah Cloud, you finally joined us." Yuffie said sarcastically.

"Whatever, here kid, take this and hook it to your keyblade, it will help." He said as he tossed me a keychain.

I looked at it; it was the shape of a strange yellow bird. I put it on, and saw my keyblade glow, when it stopped and showed a new keyblade, it had a grey blade and a red hilt. "What is this?" I asked Cloud.

"It's called Metal Chocobo, it can penetrate any defenses." Cloud said, then, he turned around and started walking out.

"Wait, Cloud where are you going?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm going to take care of some unfinished business." He said coldly as he stepped out.

"You, Richard, take this chain, it will also help." Leon said as he tossed Richard a keychain.

Richard attached his and it turned into a solid silver keyblade with a lion's head at the end of it. "Nice, what is it called?" Richard asked.

"It is called Lionheart, the head spits out fire." Leon explained.

"Well, now that you have the proper tools, are you going to go save your friends now?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah sure, when we find a way to travel to the other worlds." I said.

"I can take care of that." Cid said as he walked out. When he came back, he had a small case in his hand. "This is a case for my new inventions, Capsules. They carry anything, just push the button on the right one and you'll have a ship." He said as he handed Nick the case.

"Well, let's go!" Richard said as he walked out.

"Finally we can leave." Nick said walking out the door.

"Well, thanks for everything, bye!" I said as I started for the door.

"Good luck finding your friends!" Yuffie yelled excitedly.

"Thanks." I said as I walked out.

Once we were outside, Nick took out the proper capsule and pushed the button on it. Then, he threw it on the ground, and it exploded. After the smoke cleared, there was a ship, "Well, let's go." Nick said as he entered the ship.

"Well, Richard, let's go find our friends." I said.

"Lets." Richard replied as we both entered the ship and blasted off, to the great beyond.


	3. Olympus Coliseum

The ship was nice; it had beds, a kitchen, bathrooms, and overstuffed seats. "So, Nick, do you know anything about the girl?" I asked.

"No." he replied coldly.

"You were in the hut for hours "talking", how could you not know anything else?" I asked, confused.

"All I know is that she likes Richard. Okay?" He said sternly.

"Did someone say my name?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, apparently the girl likes you." I said.

"From the islands? Nice." Richard said.

"Shut up." Nick said angrily.

"What? Jealous are we?" Richard asked.

Nick just sat there driving the ship, quiet. We stopped talking about it and focused on what to do. "Well, my keyblade can penetrate defenses, yours creates fire, and Nick's can…what does yours do Nick?" I asked

"It creates ice." Nick answered.

"Alright, still, how are we going to find the others?" Richard asked.

"We'll just have to look hard." I replied.

"Hey, guys we're coming up to a world." Nick said.

Richard and I went to the front of the ship and saw what looked like a stadium on a cloud. "Weird." Richard said.

"Maybe someone is there." Nick said.

"Then what are we doing here? Let's go!" I said.

Nick took the ship and went right for the planet at high speed. "Nick your going too fast!" Richard yelled.

"I can't stop!" Nick yelled.

We were sitting there waiting for our doom until we suddenly stopped. "What the…?"

"Hey! It's Tim!" I yelled.

Right there Tim was holding the ship, we were a few inches from the ground. We all got out of the ship and went to Tim. "Tim! What happened to you on the Islands?" I asked.

"I don't know last thing I remember was going to sleep." He answered. "Next thing I knew, I was here with Meg." He said.

"Who's Meg?" Nick asked.

"That'll be me slick." Someone said,

A woman walked up to us, she had brown hair and the purplest eyes I have ever seen. "So who are these people wonder kid?" She asked

"These are my friends, Nick, Will, and Richard." He told her.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I gotta split." She said as she walked away.

Nick was staring at her like he did the girl back at the Islands. "Nick, Nick, woo hoo, Nick? Nick!" I yelled.

"Wha…? What?" he said.

sigh "By the way, Tim, how did you stop the ship?" I asked.

"I have super strength." Tim answered.

"And how did you get super strength?" Richard asked.

"From the keyblade plus the keychain I got from Hercules." Tim said as he made it appear.

The keyblade was mostly gray but it was covered with something that looked like clouds. It had the name HERCULES on it.

"What's the keychain?" Richard asked.

"It's a medal; the insignia symbolizes the gods of Greece." Tim explained as he made it dissapear.

"Cool." Nick said. "So what have you been doing here?" Nick asked.

"Practicing for the Tournament, you guys want to join?" Tim asked

"Uh…sure, if it's okay with whoever is in charge." I said.

We followed Tim into the coliseum, it was HUGE! It had seating so large, that you could probably fit thousands people in there.

"Hey, Phil, my friends want to join the Tournament." Tim said to someone.

"Who's he talking to?" Nick whispered.

Then we saw a person who was half goat, half man. "Isn't Hercules already in the Tournament?" He asked.

"No not him, them." Tim said as he pointed at us.

"Two words, NOT A CHANCE." Phil answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"You haven't even done the preliminaries yet." Phil replied.

"Fine, we'll do them now." I said.

Phil just laughed. He laughed for a long time until he couldn't breathe. "Why did you laugh?" Richard asked.

"Hero rule #278, you must be a hero to compete in the Tournament." Phil explained.

"But Hero rule #362 says that if recommended by a hero, a non-hero can compete." Someone said.

We turned to see a huge man; he had red hair and seemed to be all muscle. "Ah, Herc, how are you?" Phil asked.

"Fine, so Tim, these are your friends?" Herc asked.

"Yeah, they just got here and they want to compete in the Tournament." Tim told him.

"Hi, I'm Hercules, but you can call me Herc." He said shaking my hand.

"I'm Will; um…what does it take to get into the Tournament?" I asked.

"You must believe in yourself and your friends. A sword or a keyblade is nice, but your friends are the strongest weapons of all." Hercules said. "Well, I'll be off now." Hercules said as he walked away.

Before he even got to the door, we heard a scream coming from the arena.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Help! Some one help!" they yelled.

"Meg…" Hercules said as he ran out.

"Should we go help him?" Nick asked.

"I don't think he needs help." I said.

Hercules came crashing in, beaten up. "Its Cerberus, he's got Meg…" Hercules said as he fainted.

"Let's go." I said as I ran out there.

When I got out there, Cerberus was running around destroying everything in sight. "What are we going to do?" Richard asked.

"We fight." I said as I summoned my keyblade and started running toward him. I started hitting him in the leg, but he just brushed me off. I got back and started hitting him again. He then picked me up with his teeth and threw me toward the stands. I crashed into the stands with a boom; I was lying there, motionless. 'What am I going to do?' I thought to myself. I looked up to see that my friends were trying their hardest to defeat him, but he was too strong. 'Wait a second where's Meg?' I thought. I looked around and saw Meg on Cerberus's back. I got up very slowly. "I'll get Meg while everyone else distracts him." I said to myself. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, once I got to the edge, I jumped as high as I could. I luckily made it to his back, and I picked up Meg. I jumped off and ran towards the lobby area of the Coliseum. I set Meg down on a stone bench. I ran back outside and tried to fight again. Cerberus just ignored me. Then I got an idea, what if I just hit his head? Then I went to the stands and jumped again. I made it to his back and I ran for the head. 'I have to hit this just right.' I thought to myself. I jumped up again and as I came down I swung my keyblade and hit the back of his head, it didn't work. One of the heads fell asleep, but the other two were still awake. 'What am I going to do now?' I thought. Then another idea came to me, "Richard! Nick! Get on the stands!" I yelled.

"Why?" Richard asked.

"Just do it!" I yelled back.

They both got on the stands and stood there with their keyblades in their hands. "Okay…Jump!" I yelled. They jumped on to Cerberus's back beside me. "Okay, now, hit those two heads and I'll hit the other one okay?" I told them. They nodded and got ready, "On three, 1…2…3!" I counted as I jumped and hit his middle head while Nick and Richard hit the ones on the sides. Cerberus fell down and was knocked out. We jumped off his back and I started staggering.

"Will, that was nice." Richard said as he walked over to me.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"Well, kid I guess you and your friends are heroes now. Here's a hero's license for each of you. They indicate to officials that you are a hero, and they are your one way ticket to the Tournament when it starts." Phil said.

"When does it start?" Nick asked.

"We'll call you guys." Hercules said.

"Hero Rule #582, Heroes who cause destruction must fix it." Phil said.

"What?" Richard yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll do it." Hercules said.

"Thanks. Well, I guess we'll see you next time." I said as Nick got the ship out.

"I'll see you in the ring Will!" Hercules yelled as I started to get into the ship.

"I look forward to that." I said as I closed the door and we blasted off to search for a new world, and some old friends.


	4. The Jungle

I keep forgetting to do this so from now on…All characters and worlds (except for Will, Richard, Nick, etc.) are part of Squaresoft/Square-enix, and Disney Interactive. And thank you to all of my reviewers!

We were back in the ship and it would be a while till we find a world, so we decided to trade shifts. I was driving, Richard was sleeping, and Nick was playing video games with Tim.

"So what have you guys been doing since the Islands?" Tim asked.

"Nothing, but the girl from the Islands likes Richard." I answered.

"Really? How do you do it Richard?" Tim asked.

Richard woke up and just shrugged and went back to sleep.

We all stopped talking. We just sat there, the only sounds was the engine and the video games. My shift was over, so I put it on auto-pilot and went to wake up Richard.

"Hey Richard, wake up, it's your turn. Richard, Richard!" I yelled.

"Wha…wha? Oh it's my turn." Richard said as he went to the pilot's seat.

"Finally, I can get some sleep." I said lying down on the bed.

Suddenly, there was a bang against the ship. I woke up and ran to the front of the ship. "Richard! What's going on?" I asked panicking.

"I don't know something just hit us while I was driving." Richard answered.

"What's going on?" Nick asked as he and Tim got up and came to the front of the ship.

"Richard said that something just hit us." I answered.

"Do we know what it was?" Tim asked.

"No, but were going to crash!" I yelled pointing to the world we were heading for.

We all ran to the back of the ship and held onto something. We were all holding tight then, there was a bright light.

(Later)

I laid there, I couldn't feel anything. "Where am I now?" I said getting back up. I looked around there was the ocean, sand, and a lot of coconut trees. "Is this Destiny Islands?" I asked myself. Then, I saw something moving in the trees again. I jumped at the sight and grabbed the nearest thing to me, a seashell. "Who's there?" I asked looking around. Then they jumped out and I threw the seashell at them, I missed and just stood there as some guy came right up to me.

"Ooh oo ee ah." He said.

"What?" I asked

He stood up as straight as he could, "Me, _Tarzan._" He said as he pointed to himself.

"I'm Will." I said.

"Will, okay…follow…me." He said as he ran for the jungle.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I yelled, but he just continued. "Man, he does not listen very well." I said as I ran after him.

(Later)

We made it to a camp of some sort. "Where are we?" I asked Tarzan.

"Ooh eeh ah…Jane." He answered.

"Jane?" I asked.

"Oh hello…are you one of Tarzan's friends?" Someone asked.

"Huh?" I turned to see a woman; she seemed to have been in the jungle for some time. Her dress was a little torn, and her shirt had mud on it. "Uh, I guess so. I'm just looking for my friends." I said.

"Oh, well alright, I'm Jane Porter, nice to meet you…what's your name?" Jane asked.

"I'm Will." I simply said.

"Will, hey Will!" Someone else yelled.

"What the…Evan!" I yelled, "It's nice to see you again!" 'Not' I thought.

"Yeah, I've been here since the tidal wave, so where is everyone else?" Evan asked.

"I don't know." I said

Suddenly, Richard, Nick and Tim ran out of the jungle screaming "MAD APE! MAD APE!"

"What are they talking about?" I asked Jane.

"Kerchak." Tarzan said as he ran to the jungle.

"Who is he talking about?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, just get into the camp." Jane said pushing me toward the tent.

"Okay." I said walking into the tent. Evan, Richard, Nick and Tim came in after me.

"What's going on here?" Richard yelled.

"Tarzan was raised by apes. Kerchak is the Alpha Male of his group." Evan explained.

"And I'm guessing he hates humans." Nick said.

"Yeah, we've had a few attacks from him, he just wants us out." Evan said.

"Then why don't you just leave?" Tim asked.

"It's because Jane and her dad are studying the ape's behavior and habitat." Evan explained. "Also, the next ship to England isn't for another year or so."

"Well, I guess we'll have to deal with it until…" There was a loud banging noise. "What was that?" I asked.

"It's Clayton. He's the body guard for the Porters." Evan answered grimly.

"What is he using?" Tim asked.

"It's called a gun, it's like a stick but it shoots something out of it." Evan answered.

We heard another gun shot. "Come on, let's go somewhere else." I said as I left the tent. Once I was outside, I decided to look around some more. The camp was pretty nice a little table was set with a few cups on it. There was a flag on the pole. I've never seen the flag before. There was also a little stove with a kettle on it. I looked into the kettle and saw a clear liquid inside of it. 'Hmm…I wonder if.' I thought. When Richard came out, I asked, "Hey, Richard could you shoot some fire at this?"

"Uh…sure." He said as he summoned his keyblade and shot at the stove, the inside went ablaze.

"Now Nick, shoot some ice at it." I said.

He took his keyblade and shot the ice at it and the fire went away. I went over to the stove and looked at what was in it. It was some strange black liquid. It was weird, and freaky. Then, the kettle started shaking violently, and then some heartless jumped out. These heartless were different, they looked like monkeys.

"What kind of heartless are these?" Nick said as he summoned his keyblade again.

"I don't know, but we have to get rid of them." I said as I summoned Metal Chocobo.

Everyone else summoned there keyblade and stood ready to battle. They surrounded us, ready for battle the yellow ones pulled out sling shots. We ran in different directions and started slashing at all the heartless, one by one they disappeared. Then they stopped and ran away. "Guess we showed them." Evan said smiling. Then we heard a deep growl.

"What was that?" I asked.

We turned to see a jaguar it was growling and looked hungry. "Nice kitty, good kitty stay away from us." Evan said backing up. The jaguar pounced at us, then out of nowhere Tarzan jumped out of the trees with a spear in his hand. He tackled the jaguar down and wrestled with it trying to prevent the claws from hurting him. After a while there was another gun shot. The jaguar ran away and we just stood there. "What was that?" I asked.

"Sabor," Tarzan simply said "he…is very…bad." When he was done, he went into the jungle brush.

"Okay, so what now?" Nick asked.

"Well, where's the ship?" I asked.

"Well, umm, the ship is kinda…broken." Richard said.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"The engine's shot and the shield is broken." Richard explained.

"Great, where are we going to get the parts to fix it?" Evan said.

"Well, Richard and I will look at it and maybe there's something in the Capsules case that can help." I said.

"I'll lead the way to the ship." Nick said as he headed toward the jungle they ran out of.

We followed Nick through the jungles, ponds, and even cliffs, until we got to the treetops. We looked around. There was only one way to get through here, vines. I was trying to figure out how to get from where we were, to where the other side was. Then I saw Kerchak.

"Uh…guys, we have a problem." I said.

"What, what kind of problem?" Richard asked.

"Kerchak, he's here." I said pointing to the other side of the treetops.

Kerchak stood there glaring at us. Then, he just walked away. "What was up with that?" Evan asked.

"I don't know, but let's keep going." I said jumping onto a vine.

(Later)

We got to the crash site, and the ship was totaled, I couldn't believe it was just the engine and the shield. "Well, come on Richard let's see how we can fix this." I said getting into the cock pit. "Okay, let's see, the oil is low, the gas is gone, and the engine is…gone!" I yelled.

"What do you mean gone?" Richard asked.

"It's just gone, what happened to it?" I asked.

Everyone just shrugged. We heard another gun shot, but this time it was near the treetops. We all ran back and saw that Clayton was shooting at the gorillas.

"Clayton, stop!" Evan yelled.

"Who are you to tell _me_ what to do?" Clayton said pointing his gun at us.

Then, out of nowhere, Sabor leaps out of the trees and attacks Clayton. Clayton struggled with the jaguar preventing the beast from biting him with his gun. Sabor jumped off of Clayton and Clayton shot Sabor before he could do anything else. Sabor fell down and we watched until we heard a faint thud.

"Now for you brats," Clayton said turning back to us.

"AAAAHHHHHAAAAAAHHHH!" Tarzan yelled as he kicked Clayton. Clayton fell, but he grabbed a cliff and was picked up by something, but we couldn't see it.

We summoned our keyblades and started for Clayton. He shot at us but we deflected all of his shots, and tried to hit whatever he was on. We surrounded him and he kept on shooting, then Tarzan shot his spear at the thing he was on and Clayton stopped moving. "What the deuce is going on?" Clayton said. Then we saw a huge iguana laying there dead and it started to rain. "You little, I'm going to get you monkey boy!" Clayton yelled running for Tarzan they both climbed the trees and Clayton tried to shoot him while climbing, but he kept missing. When he got close, Tarzan kicked his gun out of the way. They slipped and were tangled up by the vines. "You stupid monkey, I'm going to make a coat out of you!" Clayton yelled taking his machete and trying to get Tarzan, "Clayton, no!" Tarzan yelled, but it was too late Clayton accidentally cut the vines holding him up except for the one holding his neck and Clayton fell to his death.

"Well, there goes one person." I said. It was still raining. Tarzan came down from the vines and went up to us.

"Follow me." He said as he walked towards the waterfall.

We followed him to a cave and we climbed the cliffs to the top. We saw butterflies everywhere. They were covering everything, the walls, the hole at the top, and even the floor. "Why are we here?" I asked.

Tarzan pointed to Evan, and then to a part of the wall, "What does he mean?" Evan asked.

"Maybe, he wants you to point your keyblade toward the wall, Tim said.

So Evan summoned his keyblade and pointed it toward the wall. Nothing happened, then there was a thin white line that went towards the wall, and the butterflies moved and we saw a keyhole. The line was inside the keyhole, and we heard a loud locking sound.

"What just happened there?" Evan said.

"Who knows, lets just go and try to fix the ship." Richard said walking away, then a butter fly flew down and landed into Evan's hand. It laid there and we noticed that it stopped moving, and a chain came out of it.

"Try hooking it to your keyblade Evan." I said.

He hooked it on there, and it glowed, it became longer, and started to look more like bones. Evan was amazed at the result.

"I think I'll name it, Jungle King." I said swinging it around.

(Later again)

We got back to the camp and saw that Jane and I guess her father, was there.

"I've heard that you had some trouble with your ship, so I fixed it for you." Mr. Porter said as he unsheathed our ship, it looked like it was brand new, except for the paint job that they gave it. It had all of us on it with Tarzan, Jane and Mr. Porter behind us.

"Why did you paint our ship?" Nick asked.

"Well, we wanted to remind you that wherever you are, you all have friends here in the jungle." Jane said.

"Thanks, we'll remember that." I said as I got into the ship. We went off to find some old friends and maybe, make some new ones.


	5. Wonderland

Most of the things in here belong to Squaresoft/Square-enix and Disney Interactive

_Author's note: Whew! This has to be my longest chapter yet! (10-11pgs) but it's mostly dialogue, thanx to all of my reviewers and if you want to give me ideas, then put them in the reviews. Now, you will enjoy the chapter._

As Nick took the pilot's seat and took off, we looked at the astonished work that the professor did. The ship's capacity had grown about five times than before. There were more beds, rooms, and space to put stuff in.

"Wait a second how did he do this? Considering that he had limited tools?" Richard asked.

"Who..._cares?_" I asked.

"Wow, Mr. Porter did a good job with the ship." Evan said still looking around.

"Yeah, there's more room, and the rooms actually looks clean." I said.

We didn't talk for a few hours except for Evan and Richard who were playing video games.

'What was in that kettle? It was clear, but it became a new type of heartless.' I thought.

"Will, hey Will, your turn." Nick said waving his hand in front of me.

"What? Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something." I answered.

"What's the problem?" Nick asked.

"I just wonder what that thing was in his kettle." I said taking Nick's place.

"Yeah, what was in there Will?" Richard asked.

"Some kind of clear liquid was in it, but after applying heat and cooling it, it created a new breed of heartless." I said, concentrating on the space in front of me.

We were silent, until something passed by me really fast, "What was that?" Nick asked getting into the co-pilot's seat.

"I don't know, let's go see," I replied steering towards the ship. We followed it until we got to a world. It was pink and it had hearts all over it and a huge castle on it. About half of it looked like a garden of some sort. At the bottom was a weird looking house. "Weird, well, let's go." I said, as I took us to the world.

We landed on the planet and saw a rabbit. "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" it said, running around.

"What are you late for?" I asked.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" it said running away.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled, running after him.

Everyone followed me as I ran after the rabbit. The rabbit ran around and around until it went down a hole. Richard and I decided to just go in, the others wanted to talk about it.

"Guys, come on! Let's go!" I said.

"Not until we see what's in there." Evan said.

"You're just chicken." Richard said, jumping in.

"You little…" Evan said, chasing after him.

"Whatever." I said, following them.

I was falling down, and down, and down. As I was falling, there was a round wooden table, a hand crafted wooden chair, and other kitchen items. 'What's going on here?' I thought to myself. As I got closer to the bottom, I slowed down until I made a complete stop on the floor. 'Now, where are Richard and Evan.' I thought.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" I heard the rabbit yell, running past me.

"Wait!" I yelled, but he kept running. "Stupid rabbit." I said, as I chased after him.

I chased the rabbit until I got to a door, it was really small. "How am I supposed to pass this?" I asked myself. Suddenly the door opened to show a bigger one, and the wall expanded with each door; and then another one, then another one. It continued until it got big enough for me to fit through. I walked in and saw a room with a table, two chairs, and two drinks on the table. Richard and Evan were fighting hand to hand on the ground, Evan was struggling to get Richard off but Richard kept punching him. Even though Evan put up a _good_ fight (yeah, sure) Richard was winning.

"Get away from me!" Evan yelled.

"Not until you take back what you said!" Richard yelled back.

"Guys, stop…I said stop…STOP RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

They just stood there staring at me. They had never heard me yell that loud before. Nick and Tim ran in a little later.

"So, what now?" Nick asked.

"You're going to play." Someone said.

"Who said that?" Tim asked, looking around.

Suddenly, a purple striped cat appeared on the table. "I'm the Cheshire Cat." He replied smiling.

"Well, can you tell us how to get out of here?" I asked.

"I will only say one thing, to gain something big, you must be small." He said, disappearing.

"What does that mean? Evan said.

"Who knows, maybe he was just crazy or something." I replied.

"Well, I'm going to have a drink." Evan said, grabbing one of the drinks from the table.

He drank it and started to shrink. "What's going on here?" Evan asked

"It seems that the drink has something in it to make you shrink." Tim said.

"No, it makes you a giant." Richard replied sarcastically.

"So, let's step on him," Tim said raising his foot.

"Not now," I told Tim.

"Fine." Tim said, frowning.

"Okay, now, how are we going to get out of here?" Richard asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked going to the door, "It's open…" I frowned as I tried to turn the handle. It was locked.

"Hey, guys, I can see something over there!" Evan yelled.

He pointed towards a bed. We went over, but there was nothing unusual. So Nick and I tried pulling it out…it didn't budge. "Let's try pushing it." Nick said, as he set his hands against it. I put my hands against it and pushed. It went flat against the wall and we both fell to the floor.

"Hey, there's a hole here!" Richard said, pointing to it.

"It's too small for any of us to go through." I said, looking at it. Then, it hit me, "Unless, we drink some of that liquid."

We found it on the floor, but it was all gone. "Great, now what do we do?" Tim said.

"I say we squish Evan for drinking it." Richard said, raising his foot.

"Richard, there's one on the table." I said pointing to it.

"I still want to squish Evan." Richard said.

"No. Let's just drink it and go on." I said, taking a drink.

I started to shrink and everything got bigger.

"Whoa, that was weird." I said to myself.

Once everyone took a drink, we went through the hole and saw a garden full of roses. "Where are we?" Nick said, walking around. Suddenly, we heard a scream ahead of us. We ran towards where we heard the scream.

We saw a blonde girl wearing a blue and white dress she may have been only twelve. She was wide eyed and looked scared. Then we looked at the person who was yelling, she was huge and had a red dress on, with hearts all over it, and a crown. "Off with her head!" The fat lady yelled.

"No! I didn't do anything!" The girl yelled.

I ran up in front of the queen's throne and asked, "What did she do to deserve this?" I asked.

"She stole my croquet set and she brought those evil black things into this world." She yelled. Her face was red with rage.

"What if we can prove it wasn't her?" Richard asked the enraged lady.

"As Queen, I will allow it, but it doesn't mean I like it." She said sternly. "I will put the girl in this cage until you prove her innocent." The queen said locking the girl up and covering the cage with a curtain.

"What is your name?" Nick asked.

"I'm Alice." She said shyly.

"Well, Alice, we will prove you innocent." Nick said walking away from the cage.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Nick asked.

"Let's go look into that forest there." I said walking toward it.

"What about the Heartless?" Evan asked.

"Look, Evan don't be a chicken." I said continuing.

I got into the forest and looked around. There were trees that were so tall you could not see how tall they really were. The lake was filled with pads and flowers were everywhere.

"Wow, what a weird place." Evan said walking in.

"It gets weirder the farther you go." We heard a voice call out.

"That sounded like that stupid cat again." Evan said, walking deeper into the forest. I was going to follow him, but I thought, 'Who cares where he's going'

Everyone eventually came in and looked around. "So, where are we going now?" Richard asked.

"Who knows?" I asked.

Suddenly, another type of heartless showed up. They looked like knights and were bigger than the monkey ones. We summoned our keyblades and attacked, they dodged our moves but, we kept going. They hit us a few times, but it was nothing major. Once they were gone, Evan popped out of nowhere.

"Where were you?" Richard asked, "We had to fight the heartless all by ourselves."

"Well, there was no bathroom on the ship so I…" Evan started to say.

"Evan, you're lying, there is a bathroom on the ship." I said sternly.

"So? I just got on it like yesterday! How was I supposed to know?" Evan yelled, defensively.

"Forget it, let's continue." I said walking onward. We walked around the forest for a long time but, we got nowhere.

"Didn't we just past that boulder last time we were here?" Tim said grimly.

"Who cares we're lost. Let's just give up." Evan said, sitting down on a giant mushroom.

"Why are you so glum?" Someone said.

"Wha…oh it's just the cat." Evan said getting off the mushroom when the cat appeared.

"Well, to help you all I'll tell you some secrets, there are two clues you need to free poor Alice. One is easy as pie, but the other is hard to find, there is also another, but do not bother. For it will come when the time is right." The cat said disappearing.

"What did he mean by that?" Nick asked.

"What he means is that one clue will be easy, but the other one will be hard." Richard explained.

"And one will pop up when needed." I finished.

"Well, let's go find them!" Nick commanded, going one way. The rest of us spread through out the forest. I looked high and low, through the trees and even at the bottom of the ponds, until I found some footprints on the ground.

"Hey, guys! I found some footprints!" I yelled.

"How are we going to take it to the Queen?" Tim asked.

When he finished the sentence, the footprints disappeared.

"What was that?" Evan asked.

"Who cares, let's continue." I said.

"Hey, guys, wasn't there a boulder right there?" Evan asked pointing towards a passageway where the boulder was.

"Well, it's gone now, so let's go." I said walking into the tunnel. It was dark, and I couldn't see anything, then I saw a white light at the end of the tunnel, I continued, and once I got to the end I was in another place

I saw a long table with pink cups and kettles everywhere. Different colored balloons decorated the odd looking house from top to bottom.

"Why is just about everything here pink?" Evan asked

"Who cares?" Richard said.

We looked around for more clues, but there was nothing outside, so we decided to go inside. We went into the house and looked around…even more pink.

"Do you guys hear something?" Nick asked us.

"No, what is it?" Richard asked.

"Something big." Nick replied

We turned to around to find _another_ new type of heartless. This one was big and fat like Greg. We ran towards the heartless with our keyblades. We swung at him and unfortunately fell back. Apparently his fat cushioned the impact. Evan, (being himself) kept trying without any luck, while we thought of a different way to attack.

"How do we hurt this thing?" Nick asked.

"I don't know…maybe if we surround it and attack it at once, he'll be destroyed." Richard said.

"It might work, so let's try it." I said.

We took our keyblades and surrounded it, "Okay, 3…2…1 NOW!" We ran towards him (Evan was _still_ trying) and attacked all at once. I attacked but fell back the heartless disappeared into smoke and the only one standing was…_Greg!_

"Greg, what are you doing here?" I asked getting up.

"He was probably eating whatever the queen gave him." Evan remarked.

"You just shut up before I have to hurt you." Greg threatened.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" Richard asked.

"I was part of the Queen of Hearts cards." Greg said with pride.

"Greg...don't do that." I said.

"Wait a second, _was_?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, she fired me after she found out I was eating instead of working." Greg said grimly.

"Stupid." I heard Evan say.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Greg asked not hearing it.

"We're looking for some clues to save Alice." Nick answered.

"She's the one who's about to lose her head right?" Greg asked.

"Yes, now let's look for that final clue." Nick said.

We searched around the house and found nothing.

"When he meant hard to find, he meant hard to find." Tim said stopping his search.

"How are we supposed to find that last one?" Evan said.

"Hey, guys I found something." Richard called out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Some kind of claw marks. Looks as though it was made recently." Richard explained.

"How is that? That big heartless didn't have any claws." Tim said.

"Maybe they were from another battle." Nick said.

"Who cares, either way it's a clue. So, let's get it and go." I said.

The claw marks disappeared, and we continued. We were going to go back the way we came but, the door that we came through was locked. We searched for another way out until Greg unlatched a giant door.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" I asked.

"I didn't think about it till now." Greg answered.

"Where does it go?" Nick asked.

"It goes to the Queen's throne." Greg answered.

"Alright, then let's go." I said going into it.

We got to the Queen's throne/court. The Queen was talking to the rabbit about something, she seemed concerned.

"Hey, Queen! We have the evidence!" Greg yelled.

"Shh! You don't talk to the Queen that way." I said.

"I can talk to her anyway I want." Greg answered.

"YOU! How dare you talk to me like that! Cards!" She roared.

"What's going on here?" Richard asked coming up behind us.

"Greg had to be an idiot and yelled at the Queen." I said, summoning Metal Chocobo.

Greg and Richard summoned their keyblades and went after the cards. Richard shot fireballs at the cards that set them on fire. The cards ran around yelling in pain. Richard and Greg stood there watching the cards run around. "Hey! Richard, Greg! Help me here!" Richard and Greg were released from there trance and went back to shooting and slashing the cards. While Richard and Greg were fighting the cards, I ran towards the Queen, slashing at the cards that came in my way. Once I got close, I jumped up each level of the stairs that led to here throne. Once I was there, I put my keyblade up against her fat neck.

"Call off your cards or it's off with _your_ head." I commanded. I could see that she was scared of death.

"Cards retreat!" She yelled.

The cards stopped and looked at the Queen and saw me with my keyblade against her neck. They were coming towards her to get me off, but the Queen said, "If you come any closer to me then it's off with your heads." The cards stopped and went back to guarding the doors.

"Okay, will you listen **now**?" I asked.

"Yes, just show me what you have found." She said, scared.

"Alright." I said, getting off.

The rest of the guys came in once I got back to the ground.

"Where were you guys?" Richard asked.

"Sorry, we got lost and then Evan was gone, so we went to find him." Nick explained.

"Well, as long as we're all here…wait where did Evan go?" I asked.

"Who cares? Let's just continue without him." Greg said.

I walked up in front of the Queen and said "Okay, well here's the evidence." Three boxes popped up.

"You will only show me _one_ box, then I will decide her innocence." The Queen said.

"We can only show you one box! I'm gonna come over there and (muffled yells)." Greg was going to yell but, everyone covered his mouth.

"Fine, only one box." I said.

I looked at the boxes. If I picked the wrong one, Alice was a goner. "I'll pick the middle one." I said.

"Cards! Open the box." The Queen commanded.

One of the cards came over and picked up the top. At first nothing happened, then a heartless popped out. The Queen screamed at the surprise, "They are the ones who brought these evil beings into the world! Off with their heads!" she yelled.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea," Nick said.

"What?" I asked, backing away.

"RUN!" Nick yelled.

We all turned around and ran for the forests but, the guards blocked us. We then turned to where we entered here the first time. This time though we got our keyblades in case they want to get in front of us. We ran through with out any problems. Once we were inside, we saw Evan.

"Where were you? We had to fight all those cards and run from the guards!" Greg yelled.

"I got lost and ended up here, okay?" Evan said.

(BOOM)

"What was that?" Tim asked.

We turned to see a large Heartless, it was red and black, its legs seemed to have been folded as if it was paper, and it had a juggling stick in each hand.

We started to back away, with our keyblades ready. "I've heard about him," Greg said, "He's called the Trickmaster." Trickmaster went after us stomping around and juggling, we ran the other way trying to avoid him. He kept going after us for a few minutes, then his juggling sticks set fire. We panicked, except for Richard and Greg who were both pyros, the just stood there as we ran for the table.

"What are we going to do?" Tim asked.

"Well, the thing looks to be powered by fire, so if we hit it with some ice it will stop." I said. "Okay, this is how it's going to go. First Tim, Evan and I will distract him, and while he's chasing us, Nick will shoot some ice at him, got it?"

They all nodded and we different directions. I went to the right, Tim to the left, and Evan in the middle. We ran around the heartless slashing it at the legs and it started shooting fire at us. "Okay, Nick…NOW!" Nick took aim and shot an ice ball straight at the heartless. The heartless froze, it was incased in the ice.

"So, do we wait till it thaws to deal with it, or do we just get rid of it now?" Evan asked.

Suddenly there was a loud boom. We turned to see the red faced Queen and her cards. "Off with all of your heads!" She yelled, enraged. Then, she saw Trick master, and she went pale. "How did you…how did you do this?" She asked.

We all shrugged, we didn't know.

(Later)

We were on our knees with our heads down waiting to be knighted when the Queen came with her sword. She came in front of me first and said, "Arise Sir William the Conquer, arise Sir Richard the Lionheart, arise Sir Nick the Brave, arise Sir Tim the Tall, arise Sir Greg the Glutton, arise Sir Evan the Wild."

We all stood up, and thanked the Queen as we left for our ship. I stopped and turned around and asked, "What about Alice?"

"Oh, right about that, umm…my rabbit found my set so she's free to go." She said, walking over to the cage.

She took off the curtain to reveal the cage, there was nothing in there! The queen then turned to us and glared. We didn't want to get in trouble again so we ran back to the room where we fought Trickmaster. We looked for a drink to make us normal, luckily we found anotherone on the floor

"I'm not drinking it." Evan said.

"Fine, _I'll _drink it." I said, taking a drink.

Everything was getting smaller and I was back to my normal size. Once everyone drank it and was back to normal. I went to the door…it was still locked. "DARN IT!" I yelled.

"Don't be so loud." Someone yawned.

We looked around to see who said it, but we didn't see anyone.

"Over here at the door." It said.

We turned to the other door to see that the doorknob was talking.

"Now can you be quiet so that I can sleep?" He asked sternly.

"Sure." I said.

"Thanks." He said. Then he yawned to show a glowing keyhole. 'What the…?' I thought. Then Greg's keyblade appeared and started to shake violently, and it went into the keyhole. After a minute we heard a door lock. The keyblade fell out and a keychain followed. Greg picked up the keychain, it looked like a card. Greg hooked it onto his keyblade, it started to glow and shrink, the blade's end became a heart, when it was over, it showed a new keyblade.

"Hmm…I'll call it Lady Luck." Greg said. Then we heard a door open and saw that the door that was locked was now open. We ran out of it and jumped into the ship and took off as fast as we could. Now that we were all back together, nothing can stop us.


	6. Return to Traverse Town

Yay! Chapter 6! Unfortunately, I'm probably not even half way done! Whoo! Okay, the other chapters will probably take longer to update because 1.) I am in a play, 2.) I haven't worked on the other story I have on fanfic for a while, and 3.) I'm still thinking of the next place and how to write about it (Even though I already have the ending planned.) Well, enjoy the chapter!

"I wonder what happened to Alice." Nick said.

"Who knows? Maybe she escaped while we were fighting the cards or something." I replied.

"Yeah, maybe." Nick replied.

Now that Greg was on the ship, our food was depleting fast, especially the ketchup. Also, once Greg got on, the air supply was going thin due to his farts. Another thing was that since there is no washing machine, our clothes wreaked.

"Hey guys, I just checked our supplies, we're _really _low. We need to stop somewhere soon." Richard said.

"Where? There's no world with a shop, and we don't have munny." Evan said.

"We can stop at Traverse Town and ask Yuffie and the others for munny." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked.

"You'll see, Nick take us to Traverse Town." I said.

"Got it." Nick replied.

Once we landed, Nick, Richard and I went to where we met Yuffie, Leon and Cid while the others took in the sites. We knocked on the door and waited.

"Coming!" someone's voice yelled.

A new person answered the door. She had emerald green eyes, and long brown hair that went down to her hips. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress that went down over her legs.

"Uh…hello, is Yuffie here?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's here. Would you all like to come in?" She said.

"Sure. By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Aerith, but you can call me Aeris." She answered.

Once everyone was inside, Yuffie ran over and hugged us all crying. "What wrong?" Nick asked.

"We couldn't stop them, they took her away." Yuffie said.

"What took who?" I asked.

"Do you guys remember a black haired girl from the islands?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?" Richard said.

"Well, she was here after you guys left. She was wondering what happened to you guys, and we told her that you would be back soon. Unfortunately about a week ago, she was taken away by the heartless." She explained.

I was about to say something, but I couldn't find any words to say. This was pretty tragic, I mean, even though we only knew her for one day, she was really nice to us.

"Did she say anything about her name?" Richard asked.

"No, she couldn't remember anything except for crashing into the island and meeting you guys." Yuffie said.

"By the way, where are Leon and Cid?" Richard asked.

"They're at Cid's shop near the entrance of the town." She said, wiping her eyes

"Well, just to let you know, we came here to get some munny for supplies and clothes." I said.

"Okay, here's a thousand munny, go buy something nice." She said taking it out.

"A thousand! Are you sure? We don't really need this much." I said, shocked.

"It's okay, anyways, you smell _really_ bad." She replied.

We thanked her and left. First, we went to buy some new clothes. I bought a blue t-shirt, a white sleeveless hoodie, black jeans, black fingerless-gloves and some white shoes. Richard came out wearing a black t-shirt, green jeans, and a pair of black and white shoes.

Last was Nick, he was wearing a white t-shirt, plain jeans, and black shoes. Once we threw away our old clothes, we went to the store to get supplies. We bought A LOT of food, some drinks, gas for the ship, and a lot of comics and games for long trips.

"Okay, so with all of our expenses, we have…about 300 munny left." Richard calculated.

"Alright, now let's go find the others." I said.

We found the others at the local café and we started walking back to the entrance until Nick spoke up.

"Uh…guys, before we leave, I want Cid to check over the ship. I mean, he's an expert and I want to make sure the ship works before we set off."

"Why? Don't you trust Professor Porter?" Evan asked.

"Evan, the guy was in a jungle, how could he repair a ship that required something other than wood?" Greg said.

"Who cares what it's made out of, as long as it's fixed?" Evan said.

"Well, I care if I die in a fiery inferno!" Greg yelled.

"How about you shut your fat face?" Evan snapped.

"How about you stop being gay?" Greg replied.

Evan then lunged at Greg and started choking him.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Richard asked, "You both have keyblades."

That's when they got there keyblades and started a real fight. Greg kept slashing at Evan, but Evan deflected most of the shots, until Greg tripped him. Evan fell to the ground, and Greg raised his keyblade to get rid of Evan, but, I got my keyblade and hit Greg across the back of the head with the hilt before he could inflict the final blow.

"We'll go get the ship checked, whether you like it or not." I said, sternly.

We got to Cid's shop and looked around. He had a shelf behind the counter full of what I guessed to be space rocks, the fire place had a nice big fire in it, and there was a ladder going to the upper floor.

"What do you guys want?" Cid said.

We all turned to see Cid. He looked like he hasn't had any sleep at all in the past few days.

"Are you okay, Cid?" Nick asked.

"It's Yuffie. She's been cryin' for some time now." He answered.

"Is it because of that girl who was taken away by the heartless?" Richard asked.

"No, it's because her boyfriend Zell dumped her for Selphie." He answered.

"That's sad. Now, we were wondering if you could check the ship for us." Nick said.

"Sure, let me see it." Cid said.

Nick handed him the capsule and he went through the door behind the counter. We waited for a while. Suddenly Cid came in busting the door down and started yelling at us.

"What the heck did you do to my ship!" Cid yelled.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"The engine is made out of sticks, rocks and leaves, the outside is patched together by cloth, and you had a horrible paint job done to it!" He answered angrily.

"Hey!" Evan said, "Mr. Porter put hard work into that."

"I don't care, it's still messed up!" Cid yelled back.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"It looks as though it will take me a while to finish this, so you're going to have to stay here for a while." Cid said, calming down.

"Great, thanks to Evan's jungle friend we're stuck!" Greg yelled.

"Shut up!" Evan yelled back.

"Don't even think about fighting again." I told them.

"Come on, let's just walk around the city a little bit." Richard answered.

So, we left and went to look around the town. There were even more sites to see, like the plaza, which had lanterns everywhere, and the floor was mosaic with the pattern of the bell. We looked around the plaza and had some practice fights while we waited. (Richard won against Greg, Greg won against Evan, I won against Nick, Nick won against Evan, and it was a tie between me and Richard)

"Did you guys see that before?" Nick asked.

"See what?" Greg replied.

"That door with a fire insignia on it." Nick said, pointing to it.

"Let's burn it." Richard said, getting his keyblade and aiming it right at the door.

"Richard, wait…" I started to say, but he already shot a fireball at it.

It hit right at the door, but the door was still there. "How did that happen?" Richard said, confused.

Then, the fire insignia started to glow. After the insignia stopped glowing, the door opened.

"Where does it go?" Tim said.

"Well, let's go and find out." I said, walking in.

We looked around, it was dark and damp. The only light came from a hole in the roof. I could see a hut at the other side of the cave.

"Weird, why is there a house in the middle of a cave?" Richard asked.

"Who knows, maybe someone lives there." I said.

"Maybe, they can help us with something." Nick said.

"Then lets go." I said, walking towards it.

We entered the hut through an old rag. The hut seemed to not have been used for years. Everything was dusty; there were marks everywhere, and mice running around.

"What are you doing here?" Someone yelled.

We jumped up at the sound of the voice and we turned to see an old man with a pointy blue hat on, a blue robe, and a long white beard that went all the way down to the floor.

"Who are you?" Evan asked.

"Who am I? WHO AM I?" the man asked, with a booming voice. "I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL MERLIN!"

Everyone but Nick, Richard and I backed away from Merlin. "We're not scared of you." I said.

"YOU ARE NOT FRIGHTENED BY MY POWER?" Merlin asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Then, you three have passed my test." He said in his regular voice.

"Test? What test?" Nick asked.

"My test to see if you were worthy of learning all there is to know about magic." Merlin answered.

"You're going to teach all of us? Alright." Evan said, smiling.

"NOT YOU THREE! Only these three shall be taught the art." Merlin said.

"Why?" Evan asked.

"They passed my test, you three although did **not**." He answered. "Now, you three follow me." He said, walking to the table.

We followed him to the table, and we stood there waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the floor shook and started to ascend to the ceiling. It went up until we got to the attic, which was full of junk like cupboards, tables, and chairs. "Now that we're here, we can start your training in the art of magic." Merlin said.

"How?" Nick asked. "We don't know any magic."

"I'll teach you three the spells that you may use to fight the evil heartless." Merlin said, "The name and the way you conjure the spells is fire, blizzard, gravity, aero, thunder, and cure. Fire will shoot a fireball at your enemy, blizzard will freeze your enemy if you shoot it right."

"But Richard and I can already do that." Nick said.

"Ah, yes but your friend cannot." Merlin said, pointing to me. "Now, the others spells, gravity makes your enemy into a pancake, aero creates an invisible barrier around you, thunder sends lightning bolts from the sky to fry your enemy, and last cure heals you." Merlin finished.

"Alright, how do we do this? Nick asked.

"You must focus the energy into your heart, once that is done, your inner power will show." Merlin said.

"Okay, that seems simple enough, but what's the deal with the other spells if we can only see our inner power?" Richard asked.

"Your inner power will be your best spell, and it will help you in times of need." Merlin answered, "Now just try it."

So, we all got our keyblades and concentrated, I was focusing but nothing happened, "Try harder." So, I tried to concentrate harder. Then, I felt a cold chill go towards my heart, and suddenly, some fog came out of my keyblade. "Ah, so your power is ice." Merlin said. Richard started to glow, but instead of a light, it was fire. Nick on the other hand was floating in the air. "What's going on?" I asked Merlin.

"Your friends seemed to have mastered there hidden power a little early, probably because they have a little more experience." Merlin said, "Your friend with the silver keyblade has the power of fire, and your friend with the ice looking one has the power of wind."

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"You, must practice until you can fully conjure your hidden power." Merlin told me.

Now, I stood there with my keyblade out again, and concentrated, my heart got cold, not a chill, but a freezing cold then, a blast of ice shot out of my keyblade and froze Merlin. "Whoops sorry Merlin." I said. Merlin stood there for a second, then the ice exploded from one of Merlin's spells, "That's quite alright, you can leave now, remember that you will learn more spells as you progress through your journey." Merlin said, shivering, "By the way, you, Nick, take this keychain. It will improve your magic abilities." Merlin said tossing him something. We looked at it and saw that it looked like a spell book, Nick attached it and it glowed, it became straight, most of the pointy edges became dull and rounded. After it stopped it showed yet another keyblade. "It's called Spellbinder, use it wisely." Merlin said. So, after that, we went back down stairs, regrouped and went back out to look around a bit more. Unfortunately, once we were outside, heartless attacked us. We got our keyblades and took them all down in five seconds flat.

"Well, that was easy." Evan said.

"A bit too easy if you ask me." I replied.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, pieces of armor started to fall one by one. We were about to leave until, one of the arms blocked our way. We turned to see the body together, and then a head fall onto the body. We took our keyblades and ran after the armor we kept slashing at its feet but, its arms spun around and hurt us badly. So, instead of going for its feet we went for the arms, once they were out of the way, we went for the legs, and then the body. We kept slashing at the body for what seemed like eternity, but nothing was happening. Then, Richard shot a fireball at the armor and it shook violently, the head fell off, and a heart floated out of the armor. "Come on guys; let's go see if Cid has finished the ship yet." Nick said, walking away.

We started walking and I looked back to see Evan standing there looking at what was left of the armor. I could have sworn I saw a black aurora around him. "Hey, Evan, come on!" I yelled. As if he got out of some trance, he shook his head and ran after us.

"Okay, now that I have _properly_ fixed the ship, you guys can leave now. Before you go though, I have to tell you that the ship is now faster, and it has better weapons, and a navi gummi. It leads you to other worlds you could not go to before." Cid explained, "Oh, and go to the synthesis shop upstairs and stop by Yuffie's place before you leave."

"Alright, we will." Nick said taking back the capsule for the ship. We went up the ladder that lead to the synthesis shop upstairs, once we got up there we were greeted by these weird creatures, they called themselves "Moogles". "We are trying to make the ultimate weapon! Kupo!" one of them said, "Kupo! We just need a few more ingredients!"

"Uh, maybe we have some of them, what do you need?" I asked.

"We need a Mickey Mouse keychain from a keyblade, its silver, a sample of an invisible heartless, and we need some bright crystals instead of a heart. Kupo." It said.

We looked through our pockets and took out our first key chains, the moogle looked at each of ours starting with Greg, "That's a Pluto, Chip, Dale, Donald, Goofy, Kupo! The Mickey Mouse keychain!" It yelled when it got to me. "Kupo! When we get the rest of the ingredients you may have the weapon! Kupo!" So, after giving him the keychain for safe keeping, we went to Yuffie's house in the third district.

knockknock-

"Who's there?" Aeris yelled.

"It's me Will, and the others." I yelled back.

Aeris opened the door and embraced each of us for some reason. "What's wrong this time?" I asked.

"We saw the giant piece of armor and thought that you guys were dead." She said.

"Well, we're fine now, so is Yuffie okay?" I asked.

"Oh! Will, Nick and Richard, come inside! Yuffie has something to tell you!" She said, excited.

We were confused, but we still went inside. Yuffie hugged each of us once she saw that we were okay, "What's with the hugs, don't get me wrong I like it but, why?" Nick asked.

"I found this," Yuffie said showing us a keychain that looked like a star, "when I was looking for the stuff that Zell gave me so I can burn them, and remembered that the girl wanted me to give it to Richard. She said that you three are the only ones that weren't crazy when she landed on the islands, other than Tim of course. She also said that you three better promise that you will protect her no matter what."

"Did she give you a name?" I asked.

"Oh, right about that, sorry but she did tellme last time she was here,umm…it was, hmm…oh, now I remember! Her name was Otome!" Yuffie yelled, excited that she remembered.

"Well, let's see if this keychain that Otome gave us makes a keyblade." Richard said, attaching it.

Again, the keyblade glowed, but this time it was a blinding white light, and we of course couldn't see how it was changing. Once it was gone, we blinked a few times, and saw another new keyblade, this one was still silver, but had a little blue and yellow at the tip, it was a bit more pointy than Lionheart.

"Now, what should the name be?" Richard said.

We all stood there and thought. We stood there silently until we all yelled in unison "Oathkeeper!"

BWS: by the way, here's a question, it's pretty easy, "How many different endings are there for Kingdom Hearts (just the first one) including Final Mix?" who ever gets this right before I get out the 7th chapter gets to find out a little of what happens to the guys and Otome at the end, (don't worry it'll be a long time, and it's not a first come first serve) send all answers to good luck!


	7. Halloween Town

We stayed at Yuffie's house for a few days gathering materials for our next destination, Halloween Town. We even bought some costumes for the occasion. Once we filled up the gas tank for the ship, supplied our kitchen with food, and got some extra gas for later, we said our goodbyes and headed toward Halloween Town. Cid had changed everything in the ship and made it better. From the outside, it would look like a ship that can hold three people at one time, but once you enter, you see that it's actually a mansion. There were now two bathrooms, a bedroom for each of us, a mini kitchen, and other rooms we don't even know what they're used for.

"Told you the professor didn't know what he was doing." Greg said.

"Shut up." Even sharply replied

"Let's just head toward Halloween Town, okay?" I said as I took the pilot's seat. Evan and Greg sat down and started playing video games. Tim, Nick and Richard though went to their rooms and slept. I started the engines and flew off into space.

As we flew closer to Halloween Town, everybody got up and headed toward their rooms to change into their costumes while I steered the ship toward Halloween Town. I landed the ship on the outskirts of the town, right beside the gates. We stepped foot onto the world with our outfits on, I was a blitzball player for the Besaid Aurochs, Richard was a ninja, Nick was a hockey player, Tim was Frankenstein, Evan was a zombie, and Greg was a sumo. We walked up to the gates, they creaked open, as if we were expected. We walked into what I guess was the Town Square. All of the buildings were gray and dark, pumpkins were set out in different parts of the town, City Hall had a banner on it that read, "Happy Halloween" in the middle was a fountain that spewed green liquid out of a gargoyle's mouth. The fountain started to bubble, and out of it flew a gargoyle heartless, then a ghost looking heartless, and it continued like that until six of each species were lined up and facing each other beside the fountain. We pulled out our keyblades as another figure started to appear. As he rose, his head came out, it was a skull that had stitches for a mouth, he rose up even more, his body was like a skeleton in a vertical striped jacket finally, he was fully out of the fountain, and we saw that it was a living skeleton. He stepped off the edge of the fountain and walked down the line of heartless. "Okay, guys, great rehearsal, let's do this again tomorrow" he said as he walked past the last heartless. He then saw us and walked toward us. "Hi, are you guys here for the Halloween celebration?"

"Uh…no." I said as I put my keyblade away.

"Oh okay, well, I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkinking. Who are you guys?" He asked. I introduced us and explained why we had our weapons out and asked why he was using the heartless. "Well, you see it's almost Halloween here and I found these guys. So I decided to use them for this year's celebration."

"Don't you know that you can't control them?" Richard asked.

"Don't worry. Dr. Finkelstein is working on it. I'll take you to his lab if you want." Jack said. We said sure so we followed him toward one of the gray buildings. The door seemed to be made of iron, Jack opened it and we went up some winding stairs toward a wooden door. We opened it and entered a lab. Everything was metal, numerous books were lined up against the wall and a metal table was in the middle, it had some kind of heart on it. A man in a wheelchair turned and looked at us. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"Hi Dr. Finkelstein, I'm just here to show these guys that heart you've been working on." Jack said.

"Ah, the heart…" at that moment, Dr. Finkelstein's head opened and he scratched his brain, "it's almost complete I just need something from you, Jack, and Sally."

"Oh right, I have it right here." Jack pulled some kind of bottle from one of his pockets and gives it to the Doctor.

"Excellent, now all I need is Sally's emotions and we'll be done with the first artificial heart ever made." Finkelstein said as he wheeled over to the metal slab and started working.

"Come on guys; let's go meet Sally in the graveyard." Jack said as he headed out the door. We followed him and walked around the square until we found a hidden passage that led to a gate. The gates creaked open and we entered the graveyard. We saw a woman who had crimson hair, her skin was a darker sky blue, and her dress seemed to be stitched up pieces of clothing.

"Hello Jack." The woman said with a smile.

"Hi Sally, the Doctor needs the memories now."

"Okay, here they are." Sally said as she gave Jack the bottle.

"Thank you Sally, would you like to meet some visitors?"

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"Well, this is Will, and this is Richard, and he's Nick, and he's Tim, and the last two are Greg and Evan."

"Nice you meet you all." Sally said. We all nodded and started to head back toward the lab, but the two gargoyle statues started to move and leaped out at us. We pulled out our keyblades and ran after them. I jumped up and started slashing at one of them, Richard shot them down using his fire, Tim was fighting a whole group by himself, Nick used his wind ability to defend himself, and Greg was fighting Evan. Once they were all gone, I turned to Jack, "See, that's why the heartless can't be used for your show."

"Wow, I can't believe that they are so destructive. Well, let's get this to the Doctor before more of them show up."

"Here you go Doctor." Jack said as he handed Finkelstein the bottle.

"Ah, thank you Jack." Finkelstein wheeled back to the slab and did some more work until he turned around with something behind his back. "For the first time ever you will see…the first artificial heart ever made!" he raised his hands so that the heart was visible.

"A heart? Well I'll be jiggered! I'll take that!" Someone yelled. We turned to see a ghost looking person, he was big and seemed to just be a sheet, he was tossing dice in his hand. "The name's Oogie Boogie, gamblin's my game and I plan to take that heart as ante." He threw the dice on the ground and the room started to fill up with smoke. We couldn't see anything, and the smoke made us cough. "Hey! Give that back!" we heard Finkelstein yell, but it was too late to do anything, because we heard Oogie's maniacal laughter as he left the room. When the smoke cleared Nick turned to Jack.

"Where does Oogie reside?" Nick asked frantically.

"In his manor, we can take a shortcut through the well in Town Square." Jack said.

"Then let's go!" I yelled as I ran for the exit, with my keyblade in hand. Jack ran past me with everybody following, and we stood at the well.

"Okay," Jack started, "this well should lead us to the bridge that leads to Oogie's manor."

"Fine, let's go." I said as I jumped into the well. As I was falling, I saw all the green liquid form around me and swirl. I popped out of a tunnel and saw the bridge that Jack was talking about. After me came Jack, Richard, Nick, Tim, Evan and Greg.

"As you can see, the bridge leads to a gate that is the front door to his manor." Jack informed us.

"Alright, let's go!" Richard yelled. We ran up the stairs and onto the bridge. We were almost at the gate, but we were stopped by more gargoyles. Jack jumped in front of us with something green in his hand. "Go on, I'll distract these guys." We nodded, ran past the gargoyles and walked through the gates. We saw the manor wrapped around a tall tree like a snake, a crude staircase winded up the tree leading toward the front door of the manor.

"Well, let's go." Nick said as he started to walk up to the tree, but he then realized there was no way to get up the trunk to the stairs.

"How are we going to get up there?" Evan asked.

"We can just use our keyblades to climb the trunk." Greg said.

"We can't do that you idiot!" Evan yelled.

"Why not?" Greg asked.

"Because we each only have one keyblade."

"Well, then we'll use each others."

"How stupid are you! We can't do that either!"

"Huh?"

I walked over to Greg, "Greg, pull out your keyblade and give it to me." Greg summoned it and handed it to me. I pretended to look at it. Then I swung it at Greg only to have it disappear from my hand. It reappeared in Greg's hand, "That's why we can only use our own."

"What's that?" Tim asked. We looked to see a strange bathtub, walking toward us.

"Well, it looks like a walking bathtub." Nick said. The tub continued to walk over, but then stopped in front of us and made a gesture toward the tree.

"I think it wants us to ride it up the tree." I said.

"How are all of us going to fit in it?" Evan said. At that moment Nick, Richard, and I jumped into the tub.

"I guess we'll have to go in groups." I said as the tub started walking toward the manor. Evan started running after us, but the tub started climbing straight up the trunk of the tree. Evan ran right into the trunk and fell to the ground. The tub took us to the staircase and we got off. We looked up the long, winding stairs and saw that an army of heartless was coming toward us. We took out our keyblades and ran after them. Richard shot them from far away using his fire, Nick helped by creating a force field of wind around us. I continued running until we were close, then I shot ice out of my keyblade. The heartless in front of us froze, I shattered the ice with my keyblade and continued. The others eventually joined us and we continued to fight. Tim used his immense strength to take down the fat heartless, Evan just ran in like a maniac swinging his keyblade, Greg stood there just hitting what ever came near him, Richard, Nick and I worked together, Richard would create a huge fireball, while Nick encased it in an air bubble, then I hit it towards the heartless with ice on the tip of my keyblade. Once all of them were gone, we continue to run up the stairs to the front door. The door itself was black and had Oogie's fat face on it.

"Well, let's go in." I said as I pulled the handle. The door opened to show a round room the floor had different pictures with bats, ghosts, and other ghoulish monsters.

"Welcome to my casino!" We heard Oogie yell, "I hope you all have a wonderful time, but spend wisely, cause what happens in Oogie's Manor _stays_ in Oogie's Manor." He laughed as the door shut and the floor started spinning. "Now are you ready to play some roulette?" Oogie maniacally said. We kept trying to run after Oogie, but the floor prevented us from advancing. Oogie then threw his dice on the floor and it came up snake eyes. We heard a buzzing sound and turned to see two saws come out of the center of the room. We ducked down just before they could cut us in half. I looked up and noticed that Oogie was just standing in the open. I nudged Richard and nodded toward Oogie. He nodded back and nudged Nick. All three of us stood up and stretched out our keyblades. Richard created his fireball while Nick made the air barrier around it, then I hit it toward Oogie with my keyblade. It made a direct hit, Oogie fell to the same floor that we were on. Everybody ran for him and started bashing him with our keyblades. He yelled in pain as the seams started to rip, soon he was nothing but some clothes and a pile of bugs. Everybody stopped except Greg and Evan, they continued hitting. I saw the heart in the center of the pile, but as I going to grab it, Evan and Greg hit it and it shattered. I glared at them and smacked them across the head.

"Look at what you did!" I yelled. They looked down to see that they destroyed the heart.

"Sorry," they both said.

sigh "Come on, let's got back to tell Jack." I said as I headed toward the exit.

"So, while you were destroying Oogie, you destroyed the heart in the process?" Finkelstein asked.

"Yeah, we're sorry." Nick said.

"It's alright I guess," The doctor said as he turned back to the table, "I guess that's it for the heart business, I'll never be able to make one ever again."

"Look," I said, "there was no way that you could have made an artificial heart," the doctor turned toward me, "there is no way that anyone could make the real thing. It's impossible. Everyone's heart is unique and different, that's what makes the world interesting. They say that the closer you get to the light, the larger your shadow becomes. Sure, the heart may be weak, it might even give in, but within every heart is a light that never goes out."


	8. Agrabah

We stood outside of Dr. Finkelstein's Lab at our Gummi Ship saying goodbye to everybody in Halloween Town.

"Please come next year for our wonderful Halloween Celebration!" Jack yelled to us, waving goodbye. "Oh, and take this!" he threw something at me and I caught it. It was a pumpkin shaped keychain, "Hey Evan, take this." I threw it to Evan and he connected it to his keyblade, the keyblade glowed and the blade became a bat shape, the hilt became batwings as the light went away, it showed a new black keyblade. "Thanks Will," Evan said, "I think I'll call this one…Pumpkinhead." I turned back to Jack.

"Alright! We'll try to make it, no more artificial hearts!" I yelled as I climbed in and closed the door to the Gummi Ship.

"Well, that was fun." Richard said as he took off his ninja costume and throwing it on the floor.

"Yeah, so any ideas on our next stop Nick?" I asked as I myself took off my costume.

"None yet, hopefully I'll see something soon." Nick answered back.

We drifted for days looking for any sign of a planet, but all we saw were heartless ships. We took them down easily. I was sleeping in my room dreaming about being back on the islands like nothing happened the past month or so, suddenly I was woken up by Richard, "Hey, Nick saw a world, come on." I got up, pulled on my blue shirt and went to the front of the ship.

"There it is." Nick said pointing to the world.

I looked to see that the world had what seemed to be a palace on the top and a violet colored tiger's head on the bottom. "Alright, let's check it out."

We landed on the world where the palace was, it was extremely hot. The blazing sun was shining, beating down on us as we moved toward the large wooden doors. We pushed the door opened and entered a type of marketplace.

"Where are we?" Greg asked.

"It seems to be just a desert city, there's probably nothing here." Richard stated. We continued forward through the sand covered streets until we saw someone running toward us. He had jet black hair and dark brown eyes that almost matched his tan skin; he was wearing a purple vest, white pants and some kind of different looking hat.

"Excuse me!" he yelled running through us.

"What's with him?" Tim asked.

"I have no clue." I replied. Suddenly, we heard something like a stampede coming our way. We looked to see that it was a bunch of men with swords coming our way. "Maybe we should get our keyblades out." Richard said.

"Good idea." I replied as I summoned Metal Chocobo. We ran after the men with our keyblades and fought with them, it took a few minutes, but we defeated them easily. The man who ran past us came back, "Hi, I'm sorry for running past you like that but I was getting my lunch." He said showing that he had a loaf of bread in his hand. "My name's Aladdin," at that time a monkey came up on his shoulder, "oh, and this is Abu." He told us smiling. We introduce ourselves and asked why he was stealing bread. He told us that he was an orphan most of his life and has been doing this since he was a little kid. Then, one day he heard about a treasure that would make him rich beyond his wildest dreams. Unfortunately he couldn't touch any of the treasure, or else the cave would cave in. Instead he had to get a lamp and give it to an old man, but when he was getting out he was about to give the lamp to the old man, the old man tried to get rid of him. He fell into the pit and thought he was going to rot in the ruins of the cave forever. Then Abu showed that he got the lamp at the last minute. Aladdin then found out that there was a genie in it, but when he got out, he lost the lamp.

"Wow, so you've been stealing stuff for a while?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I usually eat bread or melon, whatever I can get really."

"Do you mind if I can have some of that bread?" Greg asked.

"We just got off a ship! How are you still hungry?" Evan yelled.

"What? I'm still hungry! Okay?" Greg yelled back.

"You know what maybe if you didn't eat a month's worth of food in a day, you wouldn't be so hungry!"

"How about you shut up?"

"You!" Evan yelled as he lunged at Greg. Richard took his keyblade and hit Evan across the head. Evan fell to the ground and yelled, "Why did you do that?!"

"I wanted to hit you, do you have a problem with that?" Richard replied.

"Anyway, do you have any idea where you had the lamp last?" I asked.

"Well, I was at the palace as a prince…wait! Jafar! He's the royal vizier; he must have taken it for his own uses!" Aladdin exclaimed. "I have to make sure Jasmine is okay." With that he ran towards the palace. We followed him all the way to the giant wooden doors.

"So the street rat brought some mice to help him this time." Someone said. We looked up to see a man in black and crimson robes and a golden cobra shaped staff with ruby eyes in his hand, beside him was a blue genie, who looked very sad. "Genie! For my first wish I wish that there was a heartless to dispose of these miscreants."

"Yes sir." Genie sadly said as he pointed his finger to some of the pots and shot out a puff of smoke that made the pots into a giant centipede.

"For my second wish, I wish that you would take Jasmine and I to the Cave of Wonders." Jafar demanded.

"You leave Jasmine alone!" Aladdin yelled.

"What are you going to do? STREET RAT?" with that Jafar and Genie disappeared in a puff of smoke and were gone, leaving us with the giant heartless.

"So, what do we do?" Greg asked.

"What have we been doing this whole time? We fight!" I yelled as I summoned my keyblade and ran after the heartless. Aladdin pulled out his sword and everyone else got out their keyblades and we ran after the heartless. Richard and I jumped onto the back of the heartless and tried to get to its head, but we were thrown off before we could even make it. "What are we going to do?" I asked Richard. Richard looked at me, "Well, we could try to take it by sections by destroying the pots one by one." I nodded and we ran towards it again. We took both of our keyblades and struck on of the pots at the same time, it shattered into hundreds of pieces. "Guys! Strike at the top of the pots, that's how we can kill this thing!" I yelled as Richard and I separated and started destroying the rest of the pots. As soon as the pots were gone, we destroyed the head.

"Well, that was fun." Evan said.

"Shut up." Greg responded.

"Both of you shut up!" Richard yelled.

"Alright Aladdin, where is this Cave of Wonders?" I asked.

"It's in the desert, I'll call carpet." With that Aladdin gave a loud whistle and we saw a velvet purple rug fly towards us, "Carpet will take us to the Cave there we can deal with Jafar."

"Alright then, let's go!" Richard yelled. We all jumped onto the carpet and it flew straight for the Cave of Wonders.

Once we got to the area, we saw a giant tiger's head that was made of sand, its mouth was wide open and a faint orange light could be seen from the inside. "Okay," Aladdin said as Carpet landed, "all we have to do is get to the lamp chamber, do not touch anything, this is critical, do…not…touch…ANYTHING." We all nodded in agreement and entered trough the mouth of the sand beast. We went down a long and winding staircase into a tomb of some sort there was a bridge and over to the right was a pit that didn't seem to end. "Okay, all we have to do is get through this chamber, then we'll be in the treasure room, then the lamp chamber." Aladdin told us. So we started to quietly walk on the bridge to the other side, once we got there, giant heartless came up, they were similar to the ones that we saw in Wonderland, big.

"Hey, it's Greg's family!" Evan yelled.

"Will you shut up!" Greg yelled.

"Guys, not now!" I yelled as I summoned Metal Chocobo and ran toward the heartless. Everyone followed my lead and went after the heartless with their keyblades. Instead of taking each one down, we just cut down the ones in our way and ran ahead to the treasure room. We entered the treasure room and saw mountains of gold and jewels. We looked around for a doorway but didn't see anything. "How do we get to the lamp chamber?" I asked.

"Well," Aladdin said looking at a huge pillar, "I think we have to destroy these."

"With enough force from our keyblades, we should be able to do it." Richard said with his hand on the pillar. "Let's do it." He took out Oathkeeper and started to strike the pillar. The rest of us took out our keyblades and started help. After a while the pillar crumbled, but we couldn't stand up and our arms felt like Paupu Jelly _(correct me if I'm wrong on spelling)_. "Here guys, drink these they're called Elixirs." Aladdin said as he passed around bottles with a strange blue liquid inside them. I took a drink and as soon as I was done, I felt a new strength and shot straight up. Everyone drank theirs and we ran into the lamp chamber with keyblades in hand.

Once we were inside we saw Jafar with Jasmine in his arms and Genie by his side.

"Let Jasmine go!" Aladdin yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that street rat, she's part of a glorious plan." At that moment a shadow appeared under Jasmine and took her away.

"Jasmine!"

"Don't bother, she can't hear you where she is now." Jafar then started to float, "but I can reassure that I can keep you entertained while she is gone." With that he shot a thunderbolt at us. We scattered and ran different directions. I started to run after Jafar but he saw me and started to attack, I jumped out of the way and ran another way. I kept running and met up with Richard, "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"This might sound crazy, but let's try throwing our keyblades at him." Richard said.

"Anything as long as it works." I said as we ran after Jafar. Once we got close to him, we hurled our keyblades with full force towards him. He fell back and dropped his staff, which fell to the ground and shattered, leaving Jafar powerless.

"Ah, you little brats! Genie! For my final wish, I wish to be an all powerful genie!" Jafar yelled. Genie followed his orders and zapped Jafar with magic. Jafar started to grow and become red, his black eyes turned into a glowing yellow. Suddenly, Jafar floated above us as a full fledged genie. The ground started to shake and crumble. We ran toward a platform and climbed on. The floor gave away and Jafar went down into the hot pit. We all looked toward each other and nodded, with that, we all jumped in.

The heat from the lava was intense. We saw Jafar in the distance with a huge fireball in his hands. He threw it at us and we scattered again. It hit the platform and the fireball burst into flames. "Aladdin! What do we do?!" Nick asked.

"Well, if we can just get the lamp, then we can trap Jafar in that and he can't get out."

"But where is the lamp!" Evan yelled. We looked around for the lamp, but couldn't see it then, Tim yelled, "Over there! That parrot has it!" We looked to see a red parrot carrying the black lamp. Richard and I ran toward the bird and threw our keyblades at it when we were close. We made a direct hit and it dropped the lamp into Aladdin's hands. Aladdin pointed it at Jafar, "You wanted phenomenal power! Well, you got it!"

Jafar saw the lamp and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" as he was sucked into the lamp.

"With an itty bitty living space." Aladdin grinned as he put the lamp away.

We were back at Aladdin's house and Genie was talking to Aladdin about Jasmine. "Al, I can get her back, you have one more wish!"

"But I promised that it would be for your freedom." Aladdin replied.

"I'm sure I'll meet some other master who will wish me free! Go ahead Al, say 'I wish Jasmine was back.'"

Aladdin nodded, "Genie, I wish…for your freedom!" Genie was surprised as his golden wristbands fell off and onto the floor. "Now you can go find Jasmine on your own."

"No, I don't take orders from you anymore." Genie winked, "but I have decided that I will go find Jasmine with these guys." Genie then dropped something. Greg picked it up and we saw it was a keychain in the shape of a golden lamp. "You can keep that if you want." Genie told him.

Greg chained it onto his keyblade and there was another bright light, it became shorter and more rounded around the edges, when the light was gone, it showed a short and golden keyblade. "I'll call this one…Three Wishes."

_Okay, I've made a decision, to those 2 who read this story, I'm going to take a VERY long break from this…maybe till the next year or February. I'm going to try to work on some other ones now and hopefully I can finish those and get back to this one._


End file.
